Only You
by Ethel M
Summary: chap 2 update! saat pulang sekolah, terjadi hal yang tak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh Kushina dan Minato. bad summary, OOC, AU, dll.. RnR please?
1. introduction

**Only You**

Plot by Ethel

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pair : MinaKushi *w*

.

.

**WARNING!**

AU, Typo (maybe?), (sangat) OOC, abal bin gaje...

Don't Like, Don't Read!

I'm a newbie here. Jadi, jangan di flame ya. Kalo kritik boleh~ *sandal melayang*

Ket. 

Minato = 18 (SMU kelas 3)

Kushina = 18 (SMU kelas 3)

Lokasi = Konoha High School

**Kushina POV**

Amethystku memandang jeruji besi di depanku yang dikenal sebagai gerbang. Terasa begitu dingin saat ku sentuh benda itu.

"Hm.. di sini ya.." kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat pilu. Ada nada kecewa di dalam suaraku.

KLANG

Perlahan kubuka gerbang tersebut menuju bangunan yang terletak di dalam. Di sore yang sepi ini, aku berjalan menuju gedung yang besok akan menjadi sekolah baruku. Udara dingin terasa sangat menusuk tubuh dengan aku yang berpakain sekenanya. Hanya kaus putih yang dilapisi oleh jaket coklat, rok putih selutut dan boots coklat, serta syal putih yang melilit di leherku.

Wilayah yang akan menjadi sekolah baruku ini sangatlah luas. Kalau saja gedungnya tak sebesar yang ada dihadapanku ini, aku yakin akan tersesat di tengah rimbunnya pohon-pohon sakura.

Dengan langkah yang lesu aku menapaki jalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di gedung, lantainya terlihat bersih sekali. Interior ruangannya pun sangat nyaman untuk dilihat. Dinding yang berwarna biru langit tersebut membuat diriku tentram. Ku lanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas baruku, kelas XII-II.

GREK

Kugeser pintunya dan melangkahkan kaki. Jaket kulepaskan dan kutaruh di atas meja murid. Tanganku menarik salah satu bangku yang ada dan membawanya ke pinggir jendela. Ku duduki kursi yang telah kubawa tadi, kemudian kubuka jendela tersebut. Kupandangi pemandangan diluar dari lantai 3 dimana kelasku berada. Angin bertiup dan mengibarkan helai demi helai rambut merahku yang mencolok. Kuletakkan tangan ku di jendela dan menopang daguku. Sungguh menenangkan hati. Rasanya aku tak ingin pulang.

**End of Kushina POV**

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong sekolah. Kaki tersebut melangkah ke kelas XII-II. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba, langkah itu terhenti ketika ia berada tepat di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Permisi. Kau siapa?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang mengenakan pakain olahraga.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah ini kelasmu?" seorang perempuan dengan rambutnya yang merah mencolok balik bertanya.

"Ya. Ini kelasku. Kau siapa?" jawab lelaki tersebut.

Dengan senyum yang sangat lembut, perempuan itu menjawab "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Mulai besok, aku belajar di kelas ini. Salam kenal."

DEG. 'wah, perempuan ini manis sekali saat tersenyum!' batin lelaki ini. "Eh, oh. Ya. Namaku Namikaze Minato, ketua kelas di sini. Salam kenal, Uzumaki-san." Ujar lelaki ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanda mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Ya. Mohon bantuannya, Namikaze-kun." Disambutnya uluran tangan lelaki bernama Namikaze Minato disertai senyum yang menghanyutkan.

"Kelasmu sungguh bagus ya. Ruangan yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Seluruh pemandangan sekolah yang banyak pepohonan rimbun, terlihat dari ketinggian yang sangat pas. Senangnya jika benar ini memang kelasku. Hei, kau ketua kelas kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Minato bingung.

"Aku yakin besok kaulah yang akan ditugaskan untuk mengantarku keliling sekolah. Besok bisakah kau membawaku ke tengah-tengah rimbunnya pohon itu? aku takut tersesat." Ujar Kushina dengan senyum kecut.

"Hm.. benar juga. Aku yang akan ditugaskan. Baiklah, akan kuantar kau."

"Terimakasih."

PIP POP PIP POP

Telepon genggam yang berada di kantong rok Kushina berbunyi, artinya ia harus segera pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat.

"Ah, maaf Namikaze-kun. Aku harus segera pulang. Sampai bertemu besok." Kata Kushina sembari menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai bertemu besok." Minato melambaikan tangannya.

**Minato POV**

Cantik sekali perempuan ini. Matanya yang berwarna amethyst, rambut merahnya yang berkibar diterpa angin, tubuhnya yang tinggi nan langsing, sangat cocok mengenakan baju bernuansa putih dipadukan dengan warna coklat. Sungguh elegan dan mempesona. Apalagi sikapnya yang sangat sopan. Saat ia tersenyum, jantungku serasa berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat. Ahh~ senangnya jika dia siswi di sini.

Eh? Tunggu. Tadi dia bilang mulai besok dia akan belajar di tempat ini. Berarti, dia siswi di sini dong? Sekelas pula? Ahh~ benar-benar beruntung diriku. Padahal, ke kelas jam segini niatnya mau ambil buku yang ketinggalan. Malah ketemu sama perempuan cakep. Memang ya, aku lagi mujur kali. Hehehe...

**End of Minato POV**

(SKIP TIME)

Keesokkan harinya...

"Anak-anak! Perhatian! Hari ini di kelas XII-II ini, kedatangan siswi baru. Uzumaki, silahkan masuk." Ujar seorang guru wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Anko-sensei.

"Permisi." Kushina datang dengan sikap yang sangat sopan.

"Wah, cantik sekali ya.."

"sikapnya sopan sekali.."

"Lihat tubuhnya! Langsing ya.."

"Kakinya indah.."

Begitulah reaksi para siswa laki-laki di kelas tersebut.

"Ehm! Perkenalkan, namanya Uzumaki Kushina, siswi pindahan dari Suna High School. Kepindahannya ke Konoha High School di cawu kedua ini dikarenakan orang tuanya yang kebetulan sedang ditugaskan di kota ini. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya, silahkan acungkan tangan."

"Alamatnya dimana?"

"Nomor Hapenya berapa?"

"Ukurannya berapa?"

"Udah punya pacar belum?"

"Ah.. i, itu.." kata Kushina dengan gugup.

"Berhenti! Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Jaga sikap. Jangan bikin malu kelas!" Ujar seorang laki-laki bersuara lantang.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Namikaze. Nah, Uzumaki. Tempat dudukmu di samping Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto, angkat tanganmu!"

"Ya!" jawab perempuan berambut panjang berwarna indigo.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang sekolah ini, silahkan tanyakan kepada ketua kelas. Namikaze, angkat tanganmu!"

"Ya!" sahut laki-laki yang dipanggil Namikaze itu.

"Baik. Mohon bantuannya, teman-teman." Jawab Kushina seraya membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat. Lalu ia duduk di kursi samping Mikoto.

"Hai, Uzumaki-san! Namaku Uchiha Mikoto. Salam kenal." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Salam kenal, Uchiha-san." Balas Kushina dengan senyum pula.

"Ah, kau akan diantar keliling sekolah dengan Minato ya?" tanya Mikoto dengan seringai.

"Minato? Siapa itu?" Kushina menjawab dengan tampang bingung.

"Kau ini... Minato itu ketua kelas di sini. Lihat! Yang rambutnya jabrik kuning! Yang tadi di panggil Anko-sensei 'Namikaze'! masa kau tak tahu?" bentak Mikoto dengan suara pelan.

'serem juga ini anak.' Inner Kushina berkomentar. "O..Oh, yang itu. Memangnya kenapa jika aku di antar dia?"

"Wah! Kau enak sekali, diantar oleh cowo paling populer di KHS ini. Aku yakin pasti banyak cewe yang cemburu. Apalagi, kau cantik. Hah~ tak kubayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti." Kata Mikoto.

"Tak masalah. Di sekolahku dulu pun aku sering di jauhi teman-teman wanitaku. Jadi, jika banyak yang berbuat aneh padaku, itu bukan masalah besar bagiku." Jawab Kushina dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tak takut ya. Yah, aku sebagai teman hanya ingin memperingatkan. Hati-hati dengan cewe-cewe di sekolah ini. mereka agak ngga beres. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku! Aku ada di pihakmu! Panggil aku Mikoto saja ya, Kushi-chan!" kata Mikoto bersemangat.

"Terimakasih, Miko-chan." Kushina tersenyum riang.

"Uchiha dan Uzumaki! Sampai kapan kalian ingin mengobrol?" tegur Anko-sensei.

"Ba-baik sensei!" jawab keduanya serempak.

(SKIP TIME)

**Waktu istirahat**

"Uzumaki-san, kau ingin berkeliling sekarang?" tanya Minato yang mampir ke meja Kushina yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mikoto. Kushina yang sedang sibuk itu langsung menoleh dan berdiri.

"Ya. Miko, aku pergi sebentar ya." Ujar Kushina.

"Ya. Selamat bersenang-senang Kushi-chan." Kata Mikoto sambil melambai tangan.

"Miko!" kata Kushina.

"Mari, aku antar Uzumaki-san." Ujar Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Kushina senyum menyambut uluran tanga Minato. Lalu, Minato mengantar Kushina berkeliling sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bergandengan tangan yang di saksikan oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi KHS yang saat itu sedang beristirahat. Banyak tatapan-tatapan mata yang tak menyenangkan tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Ih, siapa itu? Seenaknya saja menggandeng tangan Minato! Dia pikir, dia siapa?" gerutu seorang siswi.

"Siapa dia? Dekat sekali dengan Minato-senpai!" gerutu seorang siswi yang lain.

"Aku tak suka dengan cewe yang seenaknya menggandeng tangan Minato itu!" yang lain juga menggerutu. Tapi, beda lagi dengan pendapat para siswa.

"Wah! Siapa cewe yang digandeng Minato itu?" tanya seorang siswa kepada siswa lainnya.

"Dia kan murid pindahan yang digosipkan itu." Jawab yang seorang lagi.

"Cantik sekali! Apa dia pacarnya Minato?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Aku tak tahu! Sepertinya sih iya. Tuh, lihat! Mereka gandengan gitu."

Seluruh siswa siswi KHS gempar akan berita tentang 'Murid Pindahan Yang Berpacaran Dengan Cowo Terpopuler Di KHS (a.k.a Minato)'. Baru hari pertama masuk sekolah, Kushina sudah digosipkan. Wah, wah... apa pendapat Kushina dan Minato ya? Mari kita tengok~

Dengan wajah santai tanpa ada rasa berdosa, Minato berjalan menarik tangan Kushina mengelilingi sekolah. Sambil tersenyum pula! Tentu saja sambil menjelaskan fungsi ruangan-ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kushina sepertinya tak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato dan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Toh, dia sendiri yang menerima uluran tangan Minato. Jadi, masa bodo.

"Uzumaki-san, kau jadi ingin diantarkan ke tempat yang kemarin?" tanya Minato.

"Ya. Tolong ya." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tempatnya agak jauh dari sini, mari kuberikan tumpangan agar sampai sebelum pelajaran dimulai." Ujar Minato seraya menggendong Kushina ala _bridal style_ secara paksa, lalu lari dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

"H—hei! Turunkan! Aku malu tahu! Aku bisa lari sendiri! Hei! Dengarkan aku!" ujar Kushina memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan pemuda beriris _saphire_ tersebut. _'ngomong-ngomong, ini cowo gendong aku kan? Kok larinya cepet banget?'_ batin Kushina.

"Tenang saja nona." Minato hanya tenang-tenang saja. Sebab, tenaga Kushina bukanlah tandingannya. Dan berkat adegan gendong-gendongan (?) itu, gosip bahwa Kushina pacar Mintao semakin menjadi-jadi. '_Jangankan pacaran, kenal aja baru kemaren kok.'_ Batin Minato.

"Kita sampai." Ujar Minato seraya menurunkan Kushina.

"Terimakasih."

WUSHH~ angin bertiup mengakibatkan rambut merah Kushina melambai-lambai dengan lembut. Suasana hening. Tempat yang Kushina ingin jumpai ini adalah hutan sakura. Hutan yang sepi, dan menenangkan. Kushina berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pohon sakura. Ia tatap pohon itu lama sekali.

"Uzumaki-san.." panggil Minato.

"..." Kushina tak menjawab.

"Uzumaki-san, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.." Minato memperingatkan.

"..." sekali lagi Kushina tak menjawab.

"Uzumaki-san?" Minato memperhatikan bahu Kushina yang samar-samar terlihat bergetar. Karena penasaran, Minato mendekat dan mendapati Kushina yang sedang berlinang air mata. Menangis. Ya, Kushina menangis dalam diam.

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Minato seraya menyentuh bahu Kushina lembut.

"Namikaze-kun, kau tahu apa alasanku untuk diantar ke tempat ini?" tanya Kushina.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini adalah pohon tempat dimana kakakku sering beristirahat atau pun tidur siang.."

"Lalu kenapa kau nangis?"

"Kakakku yang periang dan baik, tampan dan berprestasi, sesosok manusia yang bijak yang membuat semua orang tak bisa benci padanya.."

"Lalu?"

"Kakakku satu-satunya di dunia yang paling aku sayangi.."

"Ya?"

"Meninggal gantung diri di pohon sakura ini."

"Apa?"

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note** :

oke, cerita yang sangat menyimpang dari rencana pertama. Apa-apaan ini? baru fic pertama aja udah abal gini! PLAK *nabok diri sendiri* mana dibikin multichap lagi! Sok jago! BUGH *nonjok diri sendiri* kecewa T-T (ehm! Abaikan curhatan saya.)

nah, bagaimana-bagaimana? Apa pendapat readers tentang cerita ini? jelek ya? Maafkan saya yang kurang berpengalaman ini. di sini, saya membuat Kushina sangat OOC! Yang ngga suka, boleh bilang terus terang kok. Tapi dalam sebuah kritikan ya~ **jangan di flame** lhoo.. soalnya, saya berpikir Kushina itu lebih manis kalo wataknya kayak gini. Hehe~ dichap yang ini juga, wataknya Minato yang asli belom keluar kok.. itu cuma depannya baek. Kebelakang gimana ya?

Sip! Kalau begitu, boleh Ethel minta reviewnya? Biar Ethel benerin yang kurang-kurang~ terimakasih 8D


	2. What Happened?

**Only You**

Plot by Ethel

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pair : MinaKushi °\(^o^)/°

.

.

**WARNING!**

AU, Typos (maybe?), (sangat) OOC, abal bin gaje... *mojok garuk2 pasir*

Don't Like, Don't Read! And you can click icon "BACK".

I'm a newbie here. So, no flame! Okay?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Kapan peristiwa itu terjadi?" tanya Minato dengan lembut.<p>

"2 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku lulus SMP."

"Kau tahu kenapa kakakmu meninggal?" lanjut Minato.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala. "Yang aku tahu hanya kakak punya masalah di sekolahnya. Tapi, aku tak tahu apa masalah kakak." Jelas Kushina.

"Orang sebaik dia, kenapa harus bunuh diri? Apakah ada orang yang tega membenci dia sampai-sampai ia membunuh kakak? Apa mereka tak punya perasaan? Tak punya belas kasih? Apa mereka bukan manusia?" ujar Kushina dengan bahu yang semakin lama semakin kencang bergertar. Dengan instingnya, Minato langsung menarik Kushina ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sst. Tenanglah. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Tak ada yang melihat." Ujar Minato.

"Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis. Kata kakak, aku harus kuat. Tidak boleh menangis." Ucap Kushina yang ada di dalam dekapan Minato seraya menghapus air matanya dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Menangislah. Tak ada yang melarang seorang perempuan menangis. Apakah kakakmu berkata kau tak boleh menangis? Tidak kan? Hanya berkata 'harus kuat'." tegas minato sembari mengencangkan dekapannya.

"Orang kuat itu tidak menangis! Jadi, aku tidak boleh menangis!" Kushina mulai kehilangan kontrol dan berteriak.

"Dengarkan aku. Jika kakakmu tahu kalau kau sedang sedih dan kau hanya memendamnya dalam diam, apa beliau akan senang? Apa beliau akan tenang dan tidak khawatir? Sebagai seorang kakak yang mempunyai adik perempuan, apa lagi kalau adiknya itu sangat disayang, aku mengerti perasaan kakakmu. Aku juga ingin adikku kuat. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak boleh menangis." Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

Perlahan, Minato dapat merasakan air mengalir di dadanya. Minato dapat mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari seorang wanita dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. kakak, kakak, KAKAK! Huaaaa!" semakin lama, suara isakan itu menjadi sebuah teriakan yang memanggil sang kakak tersayang. Semakin eratlah tangan Minato mendekap Kushina. _'Ringkih.. gadis ini rapuh dan ringkih.. Aku harus melindunginya!'_ batin Minato. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kushina dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, di balik salah satu pohon sakura, ada yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Untuk siapakah tatapan itu? Tak ada yang tahu.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berdentang, pertanda saatnya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas masing-masing kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Sementara itu...

"Kushina.. bel sudah berbunyi. Kita harus kembali ke kelas." Kata Minato yang masih memeluk Kushina. Saat itu juga, Kushina melepaskan pelukan Minato yang terbilang erat seraya mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah.

"ya. Mari, kita kembali." Ajak Kushina dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka menuju ke kelas, suasana sangat hening di koridor tempat mereka lewat. Tentu karena semua siswa dan siswi telah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan diantara keheningan yang menenangkan itu, Kushina sedikit berbisik pada Minato,

"_Terimakasih..._" dan langsung berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Minato yang masih berjalan lambat sambil terbengong-bengong.

'_ya ampun... apa-apaan tadi? Selintas tadi, aku berpikir bahwa tadi... tadi... suaranya... menggoda sekali! Kami-sama! Jangan katakan kalau aku benar-benar mulai menyukainya!'_ batin Minato.

GREK

Suara pintu digeser terdengar.

"Gomen, sensei.. tadi, aku habis berkeliling sekolah. Jadi memakan waktu lebih." Kushina langsung meminta maaf saat ia membuka pintu kelasnya.

"O..oh, yaya. Tak apa. Dan kau berkeliling sekolah ini sendirian?" tanya sang sensei yang agak sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Kushina yang tiba-tiba langsung meminta maaf.

"Tidak, Kurenai-sensei. Dia bersamaku." Ujar Minato yang saat itu sudah berdiri di belakang Kushina.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan kalian berdua duduk di tempat masing-masing. Kita akan memulai pelajaran." Perintah wanita yang dipanggil Minato 'Kurenai-sensei' ini.

"Kushi-chan, kau kenapa?" bisik Mikoto saat Kushina baru saja meletakkan pantatnya di permukaan kursi.

"Miko.. kenapa bagaimana?" Kushina balik bertanya.

"Ya ampun. Matamu memerah pasti ada sebabnya kan? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku." Kata Mikoto.

"A—ah, ini.. itu.. anu.. aku.." Kushina langsung tergagap dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus.

Mikoto langsung melongo. Mikoto bukanlah gadis bodoh, dan dia tahu bahwa wajah Kushina memerah sekembalinya dari berkeliling bersama Minato, berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua! Kau pintar Miko.

"Jangan katakan kalau terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua." Kata Mikoto sambil melirik Minato yang sedang melihat ke arah papan tulis.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya manggut-manggut dalam diam.

"jam istirahat kedua, ceritakan semuanya padaku!" Mikoto langsung menghadap papan tulis setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tepat sebelum kapur di tangan Kurenai-sensei melayang ke kepalanya.

"Uchiha Mikoto! Perhatikan ke depan!" teriak Kurenai-sensei.

(SKIP TIME)

**Jam Istirahat Kedua..**

Ahh.. jam beristirahat. Benar-benar waktu yang paling disukai semua anak-anak maupun remaja yang bersekolah. Benar bukan? Pada jam istirahat, mereka bisa membeli makanan, bermain, berbincang-bincang, dan sebagainya. Bahkan ada yang menggunakan waktu bebas ini untuk merokok! Walau diusia mereka yang terbilang muda ini sangat tidak diperbolehkan. Sedangkan semua siswa-siswi KHS berkeliaran di seluruh seantro sekolah, Kushina dan Mikoto tetap mendekam di kelas mereka. Dan itu adalah kali pertama Kushina melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Mikoto.

"Nah, Kushi-chan yang manis, bisa kau ceritakan semuanya padaku? Hm?" tanya Miko dengan senyum yang bisa dibilang mengerikan.

"Mi—miko.. Ce—cerita apa yaa?" ujar Kushina dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan, tapi dipaksakan tersenyum.

"Aih~ kau ini. Pelupa sekali. Perlu aku ingatkan?" ujar Miko tetap dengan ekspresinya yang tadi. Dan entah darimana datangnya benda yang bernama Harisen itu sudah ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Eng— itu, sepertinya aku sudah ingat. Ahaha.." wajah Kushina lebih terlihat seperti orang yang tersiksa daripada ketakutan. Ckckck..

"Wah, tak perlu aku ingatkan dong~ sekarang, ceritakan padaku ya." Senyum masih tertera di wajah cantik Mikoto, tapi Harisen sudah terlempar dengan cantik dan melayang-layang di udara kemudian mendarat dengan indah di kepala berambut nanas (a.k.a Shikaku).

"Wadaw! Hei! Miko! Lihat-lihat dong kalau mau lempar kipas! Lagi enak-enak tidur juga.. Huh.. Merepotkan." Oke, kata-kata khas muncul.

"Ara ara~ maaf ya, Shikaku-kun." Senyum Mikoto yang mengerikan.

Sudah pasti, inilah reaksi Shikaku "Ah.. tidak apa-apa, Mikoto-san." Kalau kita perhatikan secara seksama, mengalir sedikit keringat di pelipis Shikaku, tanda ia gugup.

Yah, memang sih. Mikoto itu terkenal sebagai gadis yang periang, humoris, cantik, pintar, kaya, dan mempesona. Tapi, dia juga dikenal sebagai gadis yang paling menyeramkan di KHS. Tak ada yang berani melawan kehendaknya kecuali ketua Osis, Uchiha Fugaku yang tak lain adalah saudara sepupunya sekaligus kekasihnya.

Tunggu. Kalian tahu seperti apa rupa seorang Uchiha Fugaku? Seorang yang sangat dingin dan pelit kata. Meski harus diakui bahwa ia sangat pintar dan tampan. Tapi, sifatnya itu lhoo~ tidak ada yang tahan terhadap sikap dinginnya lebih dari 5 menit. Hanya Mikoto yang bisa. Benar-benar deh, pasangan yang kurang cocok. (author yang bikin juga bingung OAO")

Bek tu Kushina

"Em—Miko-chan.. kau ingin aku mulai dari mana?" tanya Kushina sesopan mungkin. Takut-takut Harisen yang tadi sudah menghilang kembali ke tangannya.

"Sebab matamu memerah, lalu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Minato. Itu saja." Senyum Miko.

'_itu saja? Ceritanya panjang tau!'_ gerutu Kushina dalam hati. "Yah, aku minta Minato membawaku ke tempat kenangan. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku menangis. Dan Minato hanya mendekapku. Sudah, hanya itu."

"Hm.. kau yakin? Kurasa, wajahmu tak berkata seperti itu." ujar mikoto sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ku mohon Miko, aku tak ingin menceritakannya di sini." Entah kenapa, Kushina langsung berubah ekspresi saat di paksa Miko bercerita. Miko yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kushina, merasa tak tega dan tak jadi memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Ma—maaf Kushi-chan! Sudah deh, kapan-kapan saja ceritanya ya?" ujar Miko lembut.

"Terimakasih, Miko."

(SKIP TIME)

**Pulang Sekolah..**

TENG TENG TENG

Hanya bunyi bel yang berdentang. Tapi, bunyi itu bagaikan kunci untuk melepaskan belenggu rantai penjara bagi para siswa KHS. Bel pulang.

"Hei. Kau mau pulang denganku, Kushina?" sapa Minato.

"Tunggu, Minato. Kau memanggil Kushina dengan nama kecilnya saja?" Miko curiga. _'jangan-jangan, benar-benar terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua?'_

"Ah, sepertinya aku lebih senang memanggil Kushina dengan nama kecilnya. Tak apa, Kushina?" ujar Minato.

"Ya, tak apa. Lagipula, hanya panggilan kan?" jawab Kushina seraya membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Jadi, kau bersedia pulang denganku?" tanya Minato.

"Ah, tak usah. Nanti merepotkan. Lagi pula, rumahmu sepertinya tidak searah dengan rumahku." Jawab Kushina segan.

"Oh, ayolah. Memangnya rumahmu di mana?" Minato mencoba untuk membujuk Kushina.

"Di apartemen Yuito, gang asakura no.17." ujar Kushina sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas bersama Miko.

"Eh? Kau tinggal di situ? Aku juga tinggal di situ. Kamarmu nomor berapa?" Kata Minato dengan antusias tinggi.

"Kukira kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu~" sela Mikoto, walau tidak diacuhkan oleh Minato. _'iihh.. ini anak.. bukannya dengerin..'_ batin Mikoto.

"Nomor 25." Kata Kushina dengan tenangnya.

"Ya ampun, ini kebetulan apa bagaimana? Kamar ku ada di sampingmu. Nomor 24." Jawab Minato kaget.

"Hah? Kau yakin? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kushina sama kagetnya dengan Minato.

"Tunggu. Setahuku, kamar 25 itu tidak berpenghuni. Kapan kau tinggal di situ?" tanya Minato.

"Aku baru pindah kemarin. Tapi malam hari." Jawab Kushina.

"Pantas aku tak melihatmu. Hhh.." Minato menghela nafas. "..Jadi, kau mau pulang bersama denganku?" tanya Minato dengan penuh keyakinan kalau Kushina tak akan menolak ajakannya yang sekarang.

Dan benar, "Em.. kebetulan, kita tinggal berdekatan. Jadi, mengapa tidak?" ujar Kushina seraya tersenyum. Reaksi Minato? Tentu saja dia tetap tenang, walau dalam hatinya ia bersorak sorai kegirangan. Hhh.. Minato, Minato..

"Oke, ya.. dunia serasa milik berdua. Kalian berdua sadar tidak sih, kalau dari tadi aku disini?" protes Mikoto yang sedari tadi dinggap tidak ada oleh Kushina dan Minato yang asyik bercengkrama ria.

"Ah, maaf Miko." Kushina meminta maaf pada Mikoto dengan entengnya tanpa ada perasaan bersalah.

"Hhh.. sudahlah, kau jadi pulang bersamanya Kushina?" tanya Mikoto sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan batang hidung Minato. "Hei, sopanlah sedikit!" ujar Minato menepis tangan Mikoto.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Maaf Miko, aku tak jadi pulang bersamamu." Kushina membungkukkan badannya 45°.

"Kushina ku pinjam ya, Miko." Ujar Minato dengan nada jahil. "Huh.. memangnya Kushina barang? Ya sudahlah. Toh, aku dijemput ini. Kushina, jaga jarak dengannya ya! _Jaa_!" ucap Mikoto dan langsung berlari menyusuri jalan di sekolah menuju ke pintu gerbang dimana tempat mobil penjemputnya menunggu. Maklumlah, Mikoto kan anak keluarga Uchiha. Orang kaya masa ga punya sopir? Ya ngga?

"Ck. Kau lama sekali, Miko." Kata Fugaku Uchiha yang menunggu Mikoto di mobil.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadinya Kushina mau ikut pulang bareng kita. Ternyata, dia pulang bareng Minato. Maaf ya, Fugaku." Kata Mikoto sambil memasuki mobil.

"Hn. Jalan." Seperti biasa, pelit kata. Fugaku langsung memerintah si sopir untuk jalan. Sedangkan dia? Bersantai sambil merangkul Mikoto di jok belakang yang wajahnya udah kayak kepiting rebus di rangkul Fugaku.

Oke. Bek tu MinaKushi.

"Kushina, aku membawa motor. Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya." Kata Minato.

"Ya.." jawab Kushina.

Sementara Minato mengambil motornya, Kushina yang sedang berada di antara pepohonan sakura yang rimbun enikmati pemandangan senja yang terpampang jelas dari sana dan angin semilir yang melewati celah-celah dedaunan, lalu menerpa wajahnya yang cantik nan mulus, alunan melodi yang tercipta karena dedaunan yang bergesekkan membuat hatinya tentram. Seakan mendengar suara banyak orang yang berbincang, seakan pohon-pohon tersebut hidup layaknya manusia. Kushina memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan merasakan seperti ada yang menyentuh pipinya yang merona. Sentuhan itu terasa lembut, dan ketika ia membuka matanya seuntai dedaunan sedang menyapanya. _'inikah yang dirasakan kakak setiap harinya sehingga ia betah tinggal lama di sekolah?'_

"Kushina. Naiklah." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Minato dari arah belakang Kushina. "Baik." Jawab Kushina sembari mendatangi motor Minato.

"Pakai ini." kata Minato sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Kushina. "Bukankah harusnya kau yang memakai ini?" tanya Kushina heran. "Sudahlah. Cepat dipakai dan naik." Kata Minato dengan nada memerintah.

Kushina manggut-manggut. Dan langsung mengenakan helm, kemudian naik ke atas motornya Minato. "Pegangan erat-erat ya." Ujar Minato saat ia mulai men_starter_, dan pada detik berikutnya motor itu sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Minato! Apa kau tidak terlalu cepat?" ujar Kushina yang sedikit berteriak agar bisa menyaingi terpaan angin kencang dan suaranya bisa terdengar samapi di telinga Minato.

"Sudah, tenang saja!" jawab Minato yang juga sedikit berteriak.

Perlahan, Kushina yang merasa takut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minato. Tangannya pun semakin erat memeluk pinggang tersebut saat Minato menambah kecepatannya sedikit lagi. Tapi, ketika mereka berada di tikungan terakhir menuju apartemen mereka, sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan amat sangat kencang hendak menabrak motor Minato. Bagi Minato yang ahli dalam berbagai macam hal, menghindari mobil tersebut bukanlah hal sulit baginya. Saat Minato ingin membanting setir ke kiri untuk memutar, seorang bocah lewat di depan mereka.

"MINATO! AWAS!"

BRAK

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Huaaa! Akhirnya terbebas dari jeratan maut yang namanya UTS! Yessss~ *curcol<p>

Abaikan. Ehm, akhirnya saya bisa juga update yang chap 2. Tapi, sepertinya membosankan sangat ._.v

Maaf, terutama buat **Kazuki Namikaze**-chan! Gomene! Lama nge-update -,-

yah, sudahlah. Saya tak tahu apa pendapat para readers tentang cerita ini. tapi, saya merasa puas sudah bisa bebas buka laptop lagi! Tentunya nulis lagi lahh~

di sini Mikoto _yandere_ banget -_- menurut kalian, cocok apa ngga?

Shikaku juga Cuma muncul sekilas~ Cuma figuran~ *Bletak* *dilempar sendal*

Oke. Oke. Sekian dari Ethel. Jaa~

**Mind to review?**


End file.
